John Marston
John Marston (1873 - 1911) es el protagonista de Red Dead Redemption y Undead Nightmare y deuteragonista de Red Dead Redemption 2. Además, aparece como modelo de personaje multijugador en Mentirosos y Tramposos. Es interpretado por el actor Rob Wiethoff. Durante su juventud, formó parte de la conocida banda de Dutch van der Linde; llegando a compartir fechorías con su líder, Bill Williamson, Javier Escuella o Arthur Morgan entre otros; y ganándose la confianza de sus compañeros como uno de los miembros más destacados. Un atraco fallido, en el cual fue abandonado por ellos y dado por muerto; supuso el punto y final en su vida criminal, optando por permanecer al lado de su familia de forma más pacífica. No obstante, años después es extorsionado por un agente del gobierno que le obliga a ayudarle a dar caza a sus anteriores compañeros de fechorías. A pesar de querer cambiar, John es obligado a retomar su vida anterior para encontrar a los objetivos del gobierno y poder, así, salvar a su familia. Descripciones Biografía Infancia John Marston nació en 1873. Su padre era un inmigrante escocés analfabeto que nació en un barco que iba hacia la ciudad de Nueva York. Su madre era una prostituta, que falleció al dar la luz a él. Durante una pelea de bar en el sur de Chicago, su padre quedó ciego de ambos ojos. A él le encantaba hablar de Escocia y su odio hacia los ingleses por lo que hicieron a sus bisabuelos, aunque nunca los conoció. En 1881, cuando John tenía 8 años, su padre murió. Marston tuvo que ser enviado a un orfanato, pero escapó de allí a los pocos años, en 1885, buscándose la vida por las calles. A la edad de once años, John cometió su primer asesinato cuando mató a tiros a un hombre, aunque afirmó que no fue su culpa. En 1885, a la edad de 12 años, Marston había sido atrapado robando a algunos granjeros en Illinois, quienes planeaban colgarlo. Dutch van der Linde intervino y salvó al joven, llevándolo bajo su protección. Adolescencia y juventud Tras ello, John se unió a su banda junto a Hosea Matthews, Arthur Morgan y Susan Grimshaw. La banda se convirtió en lo más parecido a una familia para el joven, y Dutch se convirtió en su mentor y figura paterna. Le enseñó a John a disparar, cazar, recolectar, leer y le inculcó un amor por la naturaleza y otras cosas en vez del poder. Durante los primeros años de la banda, fue un pupilo que lo aprendió todo de Dutch y los miembros más veteranos, ganándose el respeto del líder, y siendo de quien más se enorgulleció junto con Arthur Morgan. Esto hizo que muchos de sus compañeros le consideraran el favorito de Dutch y su "niño mimado", generando envidia en varios de ellos como Bill Williamson. Desde entonces, John se convirtió en un forajido. Juntos cometieron robos, asaltos, asesinatos, secuestros y otros delitos en la frontera estadounidense. Según Marston, la banda robaba y luchaba por unos ideales. Al robarles a los ricos, ellos terminaban repartiendo el dinero con los pobres. Siguiendo la filosofía de van der Linde, querían provocar cambios en la sociedad occidental; aunque el mismo John confesaría años después que sería nada más que un pretexto para justificar sus reprobables acciones Sobre 1894, Abigail Roberts se incorporó a la banda mediante Uncle. Anteriormente ejerció de prostituta, y estando con ellos mantuvo relaciones con Dutch, Williamson y Javier Escuella. Algún tiempo después también las tendría con John, fruto de las cuales nació su hijo Jack en 1895. Al contrario que con el resto de miembros de la banda, su relación se formalizó y decidieron seguir como pareja sentimental. en 1899.]] La banda se convirtió en una familia extendida para Jack, y la mayoría de los miembros se convirtieron en tías y tíos para él. En sus primeros años, John tuvo muchas dificultades para conectarse con su hijo debido a las dudas sobre si era o no el padre biológico de Jack, así como los temores sobre su propia capacidad para criarlo. Alrededor de la época en que Jack tenía 1 año, John dejó la banda alrededor un año. Su regreso fue bien recibido por Dutch y otros miembros de la banda, mientras que Arthur Morgan se sintió traicionado por sus acciones. Una brecha entre los dos creció constantemente en los próximos años. Últimas acciones con la banda En 1899, la banda de van der Linde comenzó a fracturarse debido a una serie de malas acciones, el devenir mental de Dutch, y la consecuencia de que sus ideales utópicos eran sólo fantasía. La banda continuó moviéndose hacia el este hasta que llegaron a Blackwater, donde decidieron quedarse por un tiempo. Recogieron nuevos miembros como Micah Bell y Charles Smith. Micah terminó alentando a Dutch para que atracaran un ferry; en el que John participó junto con Javier, los hermanos Mac y Davey Callander, y Sean. El atraco salió mal cuando una unidad de agentes de Pinkerton tendió una emboscada a la banda. Dutch le disparó en la cabeza a una mujer llamada Heidi McCourt durante la lucha. La banda se escapó y logró esconder el dinero del barco en algún lugar de Blackwater. El atraco fue un desastre, lo que llevó a la muerte de Davey y Jenny Kirk, la separación de Mac y la captura de Sean por parte de los cazarrecompensas. John recibió una bala en la pierna y escapó con el resto de la banda en dirección norte hacia Big Valley. Capítulo de Colter Después del fallido incidente del ferry en Blackwater, la banda de van der Linde huyó hacia el norte. Mientras buscan refugio, John y Micah, uno de los reclutas más nuevos de la banda, buscan la ubicación y los suministros. Sin embargo, Abigail se preocupa cuando John no regresa al campamento. Ella le ruega a Arthur que lo encuentre junto con Javier. Arthur y Javier logran rastrear a John y lo encontraron en las montañas, gravemente herido y con su caballo muerto. Reveló que se había perdido aproximadamente un día antes, terminando en un acantilado cerca de la cima de una montaña después de ser atacado por lobos que le dañaron gravemente la mejilla y la nariz, dándole cicatrices permanentes. La pareja procede a llevarlo de vuelta a salvo, aunque Morgan se ve obligado a defenderse de varios lobos que habían venido después del trío, mientras Escuella llevaba a Marston en su caballo. Una vez de regreso en su refugio temporal, Abigail regaña a Marston por sus acciones, y luego se deja curar. Capítulo de Mirador de la Herradura Después de recuperarse de sus heridas, John junto con Arthur, Charles y Sean roban un tren que pasa por Rhodes. La ley aparece casi de inmediato, lo que provoca las sospechas de John, sin embargo, todavía logran hacerse con el dinero. John y Arthur luego van y roban una manada de cabras, para venderlas en la subasta de Valentine. Cuando van al cercano salón para beber después del éxito, Dutch y Strauss aparecen. Strauss y John salen y son capturados por Cornwall y sus guardias. Arthur y Dutch los rescatan, antes de partir. Luego recogen el campamento y se van. Capítulo de Clemens Point thumb|John con su [[Familia Marston|familia en 1899.]] John, junto con Javier y Arthur hacen un trato con los Gray, en el cual robarán los preciados caballos de los Braithwaite y los venderán por cinco mil dólares. Los tres se abren camino en el terreno, antes de matar al cuidador y robar los caballos. John tomará la iniciativa durante la fuga, hasta que los vendan por unos escasos setecientos dólares. Después de que Jack es secuestrado por los Braithwaite, John participa en el asalto contra su mansión con la esperanza de recuperar a su hijo. Después de que su hijo no está en la mansión, se pone furioso. Capítulo de Shady Belle John, junto con Arthur y Dutch, van a la mansión de Angelo Bronte, y se enteran de que tiene a Jack como rehén. Para recuperarlo, Arthur y John van a tratar con un grupo de hombres que roban tumbas en el cementerio de Saint Denis. A cambio, Bronte devolverá a Jack. Durante el fallido robo a un banco en Saint Denis, John es capturado y enviado a la Penitenciaría Sisika donde permanece encarcelado. Capítulo de Beaver Hollow Después de que Dutch y el grupo restante regresaron de Guarma, Morgan y Sadie Adler exploraron la penitenciaría usando un globo aerostático y logran sacar a John de la prisión, donde regresaron a su campamento en Beaver Hollow. Sin embargo, Dutch reprende a Arthur y Sadie por recuperar a John antes de lo previsto. Pasado un tiempo, John y Morgan se preocupan cada vez más por los planes de Dutch y discuten su destino en la banda. Durante el tiempo en que colocan dinamita por debajo de Bacchus Bridge, Arthur convence a John para que recoja a su familia y se escape de la banda. John se une al robo final de la banda de van der Linde, que consiste en robar la nómina del ejército de un tren. Mientras luchan hacia el vagón delantero, John recibe un disparo de un guardia de tren y se cae de la plataforma. Dutch intenta recoger a John, pero luego el mismo Marston revela que lo dejó morir cuando se enfrenta a sus compañeros de vuelta al campamento. Su confrontación se ve interrumpida cuando los agentes de Pinkerton, dirigidos por Edgar Ross, aparecen y; sin darse cuenta, matan a Susan Grimshaw en manos de Micah. John y Arthur se separaron de Dutch, Bill, Javier, Micah, Cleet y Joe; luchando contra los agentes. Finalmente, se retiran a las cuevas y salen afuera, huyendo de los agentes perseguidores y de la banda de Dutch. Mientras escapan, los caballos de John y Arthur reciben un disparo; por lo que Arthur debe decidir regresar al campamento para recuperar el dinero o ayudar a John a escapar con su familia. De acuerdo con Marston en 1911, después de algún tiempo Dutch empezó a cambiar de forma inexplicable su razonamiento. Bill también pasó por ello, quizás de forma hasta peor que Dutch, y Javier probablemente también siguiera por el mismo camino. Esta situación dificultaba la estancia en el grupo, ya que Dutch llegaba hasta al extremo de matar a gente inocente sin motivo aparente. El abandono de sus compañeros en el tren malherido afectó enormemente a John. Éste se sintió traicionado, abandonado y defraudado aún más por sus compañeros. Con esto, aprovechó para dejar la vida de forajido, olvidarse del pasado y empezar una nueva vida junto a su familia. La nueva vida de John Capítulo de Rancho Pronghorn Años después de que la banda se disolviera, en 1907, la familia Marston tuvo un incidente en Roanoke Ridge y se dirigió a un destino desconocido. Ellos seguían con el plan familiar de llevar una vida buena y honesta después de dejar a Dutch. Llegaron a Strawberry para probar suerte allí, donde Abigail y Jack consiguieron un trabajo en la clínica de la ciudad y John trabajó temporalmente en la tienda general, entregando productos a David Geddes en el Rancho Pronghorn. John llegó al rancho a tiempo y logra detener a los muchachos de Laramie que acosan el lugar. Después de esto, John recibe trabajo como ranchero para los Geddes. Su reunión con Abigail comienza una incómoda fricción después de que ella recibe noticias de las acciones de John antes de su llegada. Sin embargo, Abigail y John logran sobrevivir con su nueva vida. John ayuda al Sr. Geddes y al capataz del rancho Tom Dickens con más trabajo en el rancho, como enseñar al hijo menor de David Geddes llamado Duncan a domar y montar a caballo, y construir cercas alrededor del rancho. Durante estos momentos, John brevemente mejora su vínculo con Jack, enseñándole cómo montar un pony y recoger el correo de Strawberry. Su viaje para conseguir paquetes en la oficina de correos no fue fácil después de que a John y Jack les siguieron personas conectadas al incidente en Roanoke Ridge. John se ve obligado a matarlos, lo que desencadena la ansiedad de Jack. Después de que regresan a su rancho, Abigail se vuelve cada vez más preocupada después de ver a Jack ansioso y a John fallando en su promesa. Esta preocupación se enciende después de que los Laramie atacaron el Rancho Pronghorn una noche, robando ganado. John y los empleados del rancho se dirigen a Hanging Dog Ranch, donde luchan con éxito contra la banda y recuperan el ganado. John también mata a su líder después de burlarse del trabajo de John. El evento enfureció a Abigail, y deja a John con tranquilidad a la mañana siguiente. John continúa trabajando en el rancho y, después de un tiempo; Marston le pide al Sr. Geddes que le avale para poder pedir un préstamo al banco y comprar un terreno en Blackwater. John intenta comprar Beecher's Hope para convencer a Abigail de que ha cambiado, con la intención de convertirlo en un rancho. Capítulo de Beecher's Hope Sobre 1908, John compra con éxito Beecher's Hope después de deshacerse de los ocupantes ilegales que viven allí. Se reúne con Uncle, Sadie y Charles, quienes ayudan a Marston a construir su rancho y le proporcionan trabajos para pagar sus préstamos bancarios. Abigail y Jack regresan con John después de recibir la carta de él. John pasa más tiempo con su familia, como pescando con Jack y Rufus, e ir a Blackwater con Abigail. Durante su viaje en la ciudad, John propone casarse con Abigail junto al lago. Finalmente, Marston se encuentra con información que conduce a la ubicación de Bell. Él, Sadie y Charles van a pesar de las súplicas de Abigail de no hacerlo. En venganza por la muerte de Morgan y la traición a la banda, Marston rastrea y se enfrenta a Bell, solo para sorprenderse al ver que Dutch está con él. Al ver a Marston, Dutch hiere a Bell, abriendo el camino para que John le dispare y lo mate. Marston encuentra el escondite del antiguo dinero de la banda y lo usa para pagar completamente su préstamo. Después, se casa formalmente con Abigail, ambos ansiosos por vivir una nueva vida en su rancho. Sadie y Charles dejan Beecher's Hope y la familia Marston en un buen contexto. El agente Ross, el recién nombrado jefe del Bureau, conoce los eventos ocurridos en Monte Hagen y va a investigar, encontrando nada más que el cadáver de Micah y ningún rastro del dinero perdido de Blackwater. Junto a su nuevo subordinado, Archer Fordham, comienzan una persecución del culpable, interrogando a varias personas hasta que descubren la ubicación de John en Beecher's Hope. John continúa trabajando en su rancho con su familia durante los próximos años, sin saber que su venganza contra Micah le había costado su libertad. En algún momento indeterminado, Abigail y John tuvieron una hija. No obstante, ésta falleció antes de 1911. . Por algún motivo sin determinar, Javier Escuella la conoce. El pasado siempre vuelve thumb|270px|El [[Morning Star llegando a Blackwater.]] En 1911, el viejo oeste americano se está muriendo. La invasión de avances tecnológicos como ferrocarriles, oficinas de telegramas y una aplicación de la ley más fuerte comienza a integrarse en la sociedad occidental. El gobierno federal quiere que la Oficina de Investigación ayude en el proceso de civilización del oeste al librar a la región de todas las bandas salvajes que se desenvuelven de forma descontrolada, especialmente la de Bill Williamson y Dutch van der Linde. La banda de Williamson, asentada en aquel momento en Fort Mercer, retoma el testigo de la vieja banda de Dutch, cuyo líder ha desaparecido de la vida pública y que su discípulo Bill ha relevado. Al no querer convertirlos en mártires, Ross decide utilizar a un ex asociado de Williamson que la Oficina había estado vigilando para cazarle: el ex forajido John Marston. Para que Marston no tenga alternativa, el gobierno secuestra a su mujer y a su hijo. John tiene que cumplir el objetivo, si quiere volver a ver a su familia. Esto le hace volver a tratar temas de la misma situación que en su vida de forajido. thumb|left|270px|John Marston con los agentes del gobierno. Ross y Fordham acompañan a Marston al salir del barco de vapor en Blackwater hacia el ferrocarril y le indican que tiene que bajar al llegar a Armadillo, para encontrar al hombre que le guiará a Fort Mercer en el saloon de la ciudad. New Austin thumb|270px|John en las puertas de [[Fort Mercer.]] Una vez que el guía Jake lo lleva a Fort Mercer y lo deja ahí, John llama a Bill y le dice que viene a por él. Intenta hacerle entrar en razón y resolver el conflicto de forma pacífica, pero en vez de eso, recibe un disparo de un rifle. Herido gravemente, John se queda tirado en el suelo, hasta que se acercan Bonnie MacFarlane y su ayudante Amos, y al verle, deciden ayudarle sacándolo de allí. Marston se despierta en el rancho MacFarlane y descubre que ha sido tratado por un médico, y que los gastos fueron cobrados por Bonnie, la mujer que le salvó. John se queda en su rancho unos días, conoce más a Bonnie y a su padre, Drew MacFarlane, y trata de ayudarles allí para pagar los 15$ que les debe por los gastos médicos. Pero cuando Williamson y sus hombres descubren que sigue vivo y está en el rancho, atacan el lugar provocando un incendio en el establo. John es capaz de salvar los animales entrando dentro y sacándolos de allí. thumb|left|270px|John con el comisario. Para conseguir ayuda para capturar a Bill Williamson, John acaba desplazándose a Armadillo, donde conoce al comisario local Leigh Johnson (y a sus ayudantes Eli y Jonah). Les pide ayuda ya que Bill Williamson es uno de los hombres más peligrosos de los alrededores, y les ofrece su ayuda a cambio de ello. Después de colaborar con el comisario en varios incidentes el comisario y sus ayudantes deciden apoyarle cuando vaya a por Williamson, ataque que empiezan a planear. John busca más apoyo para planificar su ataque a Fort Mercer, y para ello conoce y ayuda en algunas ocasiones a otros tres hombres: Nigel West Dickens, un timador que vende aceite de serpiente; Seth Briars, un psicópata que busca tesoros y roba a los cadáveres, que a veces realiza servicios para la banda de Williamson; e Irish, un irlandés alcohólico que le ayudará con el armamento. Sin embargo, el plan tiene que esperar ya que los hombres de Williamson secuestran y ahorcan a Bonnie MacFarlane y John tiene que ir con el comisario y sus ayudantes a rescatarla. Rdr can swindler change spots09.jpg|John con West Dickens Rdr exhuming other fine hobbies13.jpg|John con Seth Rdr man born unto trouble12.jpg|John con Irish El asalto a Fort Mercer .]] Tras salvar a Bonnie, John y su equipo por fin realizan el asalto a Fort Mercer , llevando a cabo su plan: desde dentro, Seth abre la puerta para que West Dickens entre con su carromato en el fuerte para venderles su producto, pero esto no es más que un caballo de Troya: dentro del carromato espera John con una Ametralladora Gatling. John abre la parte de arriba del carromato y abre fuego contra todos los hombres de Williamson. Después de haber acabado con los que estaban dentro, se acercan oleadas de enemigos desde fuera de la base, pero una vez más John les fulmina utilizando la gatling gun (esta vez desde la parte de arriba del muro). Al final, vencen a la banda de Williamson, pero descubren que Bill Williamson huyó a México el día anterior para esconderse junto a Javier Escuella. Nuevo Paraíso thumb|left|270px|John a punto de dejar [[New Austin.]] John consigue desplazarse hacia Nuevo Paraíso con la ayuda de Irish, aunque las cosas se complican en el camino. Debían ir en el ferry y llegar rápidamente al lugar, sin embargo, en el otro lado les esperaban varios hombres que tenían problemas con Irish. Los hombres empiezan a disparar y a intentar asesinarlos, pero John e Irish cortan la cuerda y se mueven en el ferry por el río San Luis hasta llegar a una orilla de Nuevo Paraíso. En Nuevo Paraíso, John decide ir a las dos ciudades más importantes: Chuparosa y Escalera. Pasa por Chuparosa para buscar ayuda en su búsqueda, y por Escalera por que allí es donde está el capitán mexicano Vicente De Santa, que trabaja para el gobernador de Nuevo Paraíso, Agustín Allende. Hace un par de encargos para De Santa y Allende, pero poco a poco se da cuenta (tanto por su actitud como por sus acciones) de que son tiranos y de que no están haciendo ningún bien a México, y que seguramente ni siquiera le ayudarán a él. thumb|270px|John con [[Landon Ricketts.]] En Chuparosa conoce a Landon Ricketts, un legendario pistolero americano, el cual le enseña a John el nivel 3 del dead eye y le ayuda en varios menesteres, como por ejemplo el rescate de Luisa Fortuna, una profesora mexicana que apoya la revolución y ama a Abraham Reyes, líder revolucionario. También conoce a Abraham ya que Luisa le pide que vaya a rescatarle en El Presidio cuando los hombres de Allende le secuestran. John logra rescatar a Reyes entrando dentro del lugar. Luego, John vuelve a ver a De Santa en Escalera, y este afirma que ya tienen a Javier Escuella localizado, y que lo tienen capturado en un edificio de Chuparosa. Van hacia allí, indican a John la habitación en la que está, pero cuando John entra no hay nadie. Todo no es más que una trampa, ya que en aquél momento, aparece De Santa y deja inconsciente a John y lo ata. thumb|left|270px|[[Abraham Reyes desata a John.]] Pero los revolucionarios presencian todo y atacan a los hombres de De Santa. En medio del tiroteo, John consigue correr hacia el edificio donde está Reyes, que le desata. Se une al tiroteo y acaba con los hombres de De Santa. Más tarde, Luisa le dice a John que los revolucionarios están en medio de un tiroteo con De Santa y sus hombres en Sepulcro, y le pide que vaya y ayude. John va allí, y junto con los revolucionarios, mata a todos sus enemigos y deja a De Santa moribundo en el suelo. Antes de acabar con él, le pregunta por la localización de Javier Escuella, y De Santa le dice que está en Casa Madrugada. John va hacia allí y dispara a varios hombres, pero resulta que De Santa ha vuelto a engañarle, y Escuella no está allí. Capturando a Javier Escuella thumb|270px|John con [[Javier Escuella.]] La búsqueda de John sólo da un paso más luego de que realiza un par de trabajos para Abraham Reyes, que pone a sus mejores hombres a buscar a Escuella en todo el continente. Efectivamente, lo encuentran escondiéndose en El Presidio, y sus hombres empiezan un tiroteo contra los que están presentes. John y Abraham van hacia allí, y Abraham le dice que le cubrirá para que vaya y encuentre a Escuella. Cuando John encuentra a Javier Escuella, este intenta convencerle de que pueden arreglar el asunto, pero no hace más que distraer a John para intentar escapar de él. Al final, John completa su misión en lo que se refiere a Javier Escuella, pero tiene que seguir buscando a Bill Williamson si quiere volver a ver a su familia. Bill Williamson, el último cabo suelto thumb|left|300px|Antes de asesinar a Williamson y Allende John va a Escalera, y resulta que están en mitad de una guerra los revolucionarios y los hombres de Allende. John hace un duelo con un soldado y acaba con otros para poder salvar a Abraham, al que tenían atado, pero Luisa Fortuna aparece corriendo para salvarle y le disparan, asesinándola en el acto. John y Abraham siguen el camino hacia la mansión de Allende eliminando a más hombres, y cuando llegan allí, Allende escapa en un carruaje cerrado junto a Bill, mientras sus hombres lo cabalgan. John consigue parar el carruaje, y la puerta de dentro se abre: sale Bill y se cae al suelo, por que Allende está tratando de entregarle para ver si así se salva él. Al final, tanto Allende como Bill acaban muertos, y Abraham parece ser el nuevo líder de México. John regresa a Blackwater para informar a los hombres del gobierno de su progreso. Capturando a Dutch y el regreso a Beecher's Hope .]] Allí empieza a trabajar para los agente Edgar Ross y Archer Fordham, para ayudarlos a capturar al ultimo miembro de la antigua banda de John: su líder Dutch van der Linde y finalmente librarse de ellos. También ayuda al profesor Harold MacDougal , un profesor racista y drogadicto de antropología de Yale, en su investigación acerca de la relación entre la gente civilizada y los indios, junto con el informante nativo de Ross, Nastas . Luego de la muerte de Nastas y de sufrir el acoso de la banda de Dutch, MacDougal abandona el condado y regresa a Yale. Luego de terminar los trabajos con MacDougal, John participa en el asalto al escondite de Dutch junto con Ross, Fordham y el ejercito. Aunque son atacados en el camino y explotan su transporte, los hombres logran llegar a la base y derrotar a la banda. John persigue a Dutch hasta un risco, donde Dutch le dice que su era ya había terminado y que el no podía cambiar quien era. Luego de esta ultima conversación con su antiguo compañero, Dutch se deja caer por el risco y muere. Tras recuperar el cadaver de Dutch, Ross y Fordham le revelan a John que su familia esta en su rancho de Beecher's Hope y lo liberan de su servicio. Regresando a casa .]] John se reúne con su esposa Abigail , su hijo Jack y su pariente Uncle y descubre que sus vidas en su ausencia no fue tan dura como el imagino. John decide dejar su pasado atrás y convertir el rancho en un hogar. John ayuda a Abigail a espantar cuervos del granero y a conseguir ganado del Rancho MacFarlane, donde Abigail conoce a Drew y a Bonnie. También le enseña a Jack a cazar y le enseña que el mundo no es como los libros lo describen, y ayuda a Uncle a pastear el ganado y conseguir nuevos caballos. Luego, John se entera de que Jack escapo para matar un oso en Nekoti Rock. Al llegar allí, John encuentra a Jack herido y mata al oso. Al volver a la granja, Jack le promete a su padre obedecerlo y escucharlo de ahora en adelante. El último enemigo que debe ser destruido A pesar de haber recuperado a su familia y terminar el trabajo sucio para el gobierno, los días de paz de John se acaban cuando el ejercito ataca el rancho bajo las ordenes de Ross, quien quería eliminar a toda la banda de Dutch, John incluido. En el conflicto, Uncle muere por los tiros de los soldados y John, Abigail y Jack se refugian en el granero. Alli, John manda a Abigail y a Jack lejos en un caballo. Cuando se alejan, John decide enfrentar su pasado y sale a encarar a los soldados. A pesar de que logra abatir unos pocos, los soldados y los agentes lo acribillan. John cae muerto al suelo y los hombres se retiran. Escuchando los tiros a la distancia, Abigail y Jack vuelven al rancho y encuentran a John muerto. John es enterrado en una colina cercana al rancho. La venganza de los Marston vengando a su padre.]] Tres años después, en 1914, Jack decide vengar a su familia y sale a la búsqueda de Ross. Usando información de un agente de Blackwater, Jack localiza a Ross en Mexico cazando patos en el río. Allí, los dos tienen un duelo, el cual sale Jack triunfador y Ross muerto. Asi, Jack se da cuenta que se metió en la vida delictiva y que su padre quiso mantenerlo alejado de todo eso, pero aun así queda satisfecho al haber vengado a su padre. Personalidad El joven John Marston de 1899 tiene una personalidad menos adulta de la que adoptaría en años posteriores. Se comporta de una forma más apática y fría hacia su familia, evitando sus responsabilidades de padre respecto a Jack. Incluso llega a creer que éste podría no ser suyo, y expresando su molestia en ocasiones hacia Abigail. En ocasiones, bromea sobre el hecho de que su familia "vea cadáveres", en referencia a todas las personas que ha asesinado en el pasado. Mientras el resto de la banda de van der Linde se enfrenta a situaciones cada vez más extremas, John con frecuencia cuestiona los planes de Dutch y la moralidad general de la banda. Al mismo tiempo, reconoce la dureza de su papel de esposo y padre debido al creciente peligro que corre su familia debido a sus acciones, lo que finalmente hace que cambie después de que su esposa y su hijo lo abandonen sobre 1907. John tiene una fuerte aversión a los pájaros y una imaginación bastante aburrida, especialmente cuando se compara con su hijo Jack. Acerca de sus creencias, se revela que es tanto creyente agnóstico como cristiano, sin ser demasiado religioso en la práctica. En su etapa adulta en 1911, John también es extremadamente cortés con las mujeres, a menudo llamando a Bonnie MacFarlane "Señorita MacFarlane", incluso después de que ella le haya pedido que la llame "Bonnie". Él también hace todo lo posible para mantener a las mujeres a salvo, incluso golpeando con las pistolas a Irish para defender a dos monjas que sostenía. En contraste con su cortesía hacia las mujeres, John no tiene miedo de tomar el terreno moral cuando se trata de personajes menos respetables, como Irish con su alcoholismo y Nigel West Dickens con su estafa de gente crédula. John parece ser uno de los únicos hombres que es leal a su esposa. También parece enojarse más cuando alguien menciona el pasado de su esposa más que el suyo propio. John es un individuo bastante serio con muy poca paciencia para las excentricidades de las diversas personas que conoce durante la historia. Frecuentemente amenaza a Irish para que se prepare para ser de alguna utilidad para él, estando también claramente molesto y disgustado por el habitual robo de tumbas de Seth. Además, no se corta al usar el sarcasmo en sus conversaciones con algunas personas, particularmente aquellas que él opina que exhiben hipocresía, como Abraham Reyes. John es muy complicado desde una perspectiva moral. Él respeta a las mujeres y rehúsa cometer adulterio, pero puede enojarse rápidamente y nunca parece sentirse culpable o arrepentido por los asesinatos que cometió tanto en el pasado como en el presente. Sin embargo, parece haber madurado desde sus días criminales y simplemente desea vivir el resto de su vida con su familia. A pesar de que Dutch lo dejó abandonado creyéndolo muerto, todavía lo respeta porque era una figura paterna en su vida. Dutch enseñó a John cuando era adolescente y desempeñó un papel más importante en su desarrollo que su propio padre biológico. Al final, John es reacio a matar a Dutch a pesar de tener numerosas oportunidades para hacerlo, mostrando el respeto que todavía tiene por él. A diferencia de muchas personas de la época, John no tiene puntos de vista racistas e incluso se burla sarcásticamente de los que sí lo hacen. John también es escéptico de la nueva tecnología y del gobierno en general. Una vez explica que "la mayoría de los hombres no pueden manejar el poder" y explica al mariscal Leigh Johnson la ironía de que el asesinato es un delito "a menos que lo ordene un tribunal". Curiosamente, John no hace nada para resolver estos problemas en la sociedad, sino que parece mejorarlos. Él ayuda al mariscal Johnson a asesinar criminales y ayuda a Abraham Reyes a liderar una revolución donde finalmente se le describe como un tirano. Parece que John se dio cuenta de que la civilización siempre estará plagada de hipocresía, violencia, injusticia y corrupción. A diferencia de sus ex miembros de pandilla, John deja de tratar de combatirlo y en su lugar elige un camino para vivir una vida pacífica como un ranchero con una cálida familia. Misiones en las que aparece John Marston es el personaje protagonista y jugable en todas las misiones de Red Dead Redemption (excepto Recuerda a mi familia) y Undead Nightmare. También es deuteragonista y personaje jugable en Red Dead Redemption 2, estando disponible para jugar la primera y segunda parte de los epílogos; además de la mayoría de misiones secundarias que no haya experimentado Arthur Morgan anteriormente (de igual modo que Jack en Red Dead Redemption). Además, aparece como personaje no jugable en las siguientes misiones de Red Dead Redemption 2 durante los seis primeros capítulos: *''Entra, perseguido por un recuerdo'' *''¿Quién diablos es Leviticus Cornwall?'' *''Una visita de compromiso'' *''Derramando petróleo'' *''Las ovejas y las cabras'' *''Carne de caballo para cenar'' *''Disputas familiares pasadas y presentes'' *''La batalla de Shady Belle'' *''Angelo Bronte, un hombre de honor'' *''Jinetes y apocalipsis'' *''La venganza es un plato que se come'' *''Los bancos: el viejo arte americano'' *''Ícaro y sus amigos'' *''Horario de visita'' *''El puente hacia ninguna parte'' *''Mi último hijo'' *''Nuestra mejor versión'' *''Red Dead Redemption'' Asesinatos cometidos Durante sus años como forajido de la banda de Dutch van der Linde, se presupone que John haya podido quitar la vida a varias personas cuyas identidades se desconocen. Además, en 1911 también ejecuta a muchos personas sin nombre conocido de los bandidos, la banda de Williamson, la nueva banda de nativos de Dutch, los federales o los Rebeldes de Reyes. Por otro lado, también eliminó varios objetivos trabajando como cazarrecompensas. Colaterales *Leander "French" Holland: Muerto en Un francés, un galés y un irlandés tras amenazar a John. *Alwyn "Welsh" Lloyd: Muerto en Un francés, un galés y un irlandés tras amenazar a John. *Andreas Müller: Muerto en Afortunado en el amor por acusar a John de ser un tramposo. *Desconocido: Muerto en Afortunado en el amor por amenazar a una chica. *Capitán Espinoza: Muerto durante Los cobardes mueren varias veces por traicionarlo. *Raúl Zubieta: Muerto en La hora señalada, en represalia por el asesinato de Luisa Fortuna. *Kosumi: Muerto en Con fines puramente científicos por amenazar a John. *Enepay: Muerto en Con fines puramente científicos, en venganza por el asesinato de Nastas. *Harold Thornton: Muerto en La mujer injuriada durante un duelo con John. *Mario Alcalde: Muerto en Eva en peligro en represalia por el asesinato de Eva Cortés. Opcionales *Walton Lowe: Muere en La realidad política de Armadillo, asesinado por John o por la justícia. *Norman Deek: Muere en Ahorcar a Bonnie MacFarlane, asesinado por John si éste lo hace antes que su propia banda. *Manolo Santander: Muere en Afortunado en el amor, asesinado por John o por Landon Ricketts. *Vicente De Santa: Muere en La caída del capitán De Santa, asesinado por John o por los rebeldes. *Javier Escuella: Puede morir a manos de John en Las puertas de El Presidio, o éste entregarlo a las autoridades para que lo ejecuten más adelante. *Agustín Allende: Muere en La hora señalada, asesinado por John o por Abraham Reyes. *Bill Williamson: Muere en La hora señalada, asesinado por John o por Abraham Reyes. *Randall Forrester: Puede morir a manos de John en Apetitos americanos. *Abner Forsyth: John puede matarlo en El prohibicionista. *Clyde Evans: John puede matarlo en Agua y honradez. *Uriah Tollets: John puede matarlo en Paparruchas. Citas *Yo ya tengo una vida. Bueno, la tenía, y ahora quiero recuperarla. O podría decirse que tenía dos y que ahora intento acabar con una para que la otra sobreviva . *A veces me digo que todo sucede por algo. Por ejemplo, que fue el destino el que me trajo aquí. Pero yo trazo mi propio camino. Creer en una especie de plan divino no me va a devolver a mi mujer ni a mi hijo . *Yo también tengo familia, amigo. Y para que ambos volvamos a verlas, le sugiero terminar esto amistosamente . *Así que ha matado gente, ha visto mundo. Y traté de parar. Quiero decir, no sé. Traté de reformarme. Lo hice. Dejé la banda cuando me abandonaron. Me dejaron morir con un balazo. Todos se habían vuelto locos . *Digamos que no puedo fingir que entiendo la política de su país . *Hace tiempo, creí que era posible cambiar algo. Los hombres que persigo también lo creyeron. Que derramando suficiente sangre, cambiaríamos la forma de pensar de la gente . *La vida que vivimos quedó atrás. E incluso en aquellos momentos, no significaba nada. Era sólo una excusa y todos lo sabíamos . *Buena suerte con la revolución. Si llega al poder, recuerde por qué lo quería . *Hicimos más por la gente con ese dinero que el maldito gobierno . *Algunos árboles florecen, otros mueren. Algunas reses crecen fuertes, otras son devoradas por lobos. Algunos hombres nacen lo bastante ricos e idiotas para disfrutar de la vida. Nada es justo. Ya lo sabes . *Si uno se ve metido en un hoyo, lo primero es dejar de cavar . *Siempre he creído que hay una gran diferencia entre matar y asesinar. Y supongo que he sido ambas cosas, pero así funciona. Todos hacemos lo necesario para sobrevivir. Y a veces no es agradable. Y al final, todos pagamos por nuestros actos . *No malgastes tu vida, hijo. No pases por lo que yo . *Bueno, no es ningún secreto que estas cicatrices no son de misa . *No tengas prisa por crecer, hijo. No es tan divertido como parece . *Todos necesitamos amigos, viejo. Morimos solos, pero vivimos acompañados . *Soy un imán para los problemas . *Hace falta más que el Apocalipsis para acabar conmigo . *¿Qué hay de la lealtad? Curiosidades ''Red Dead Redemption *John se asemeja mucho a Red Harlow por sus cicatrices. Tanto las cicatrices de Marston como las de Harlow están basadas en el protagonista de la aclamada película western de 1976, [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0075029/ ''El fuera de la ley]. En una misión de Irish el propio Marston afirma haberse cortado afeitándose, aunque puede que sea una broma dado que en ese momento estaba de mal humor. *La relación entre los padres de John es bastante ambigua. Se insinúa que el padre de John pudo haber sido el proxeneta de su madre. *La lápida de John reza el epitafio "Bienaventurados los pacificadores", que se refiere a su búsqueda por redención y por la paz de su familia en un lugar sin ley. Además, se trata de una de las ocho bienaventuranzas: "Bienaventurados los pacíficos, porque ellos serán llamados hijos de Dios". *En las primeras versiones de Red Dead Redemption previas a su lanzamiento, John tenía una cicatriz al lado de la ceja izquierda. También se ve más joven y delgados en los primeros tráilers. Además, tanto él como otros personajes (Leigh Johnson, Abraham Reyes, Luisa Fortuna, Bonnie MacFarlane y Drew MacFarlane) tuvieron diferentes voces durante su desarrollo Tráiler 1Tráiler 2. *John no sabe nadar, y se hunde en ríos que tengan profundidad. Además, se daña bastante al saltar desde bajas alturas, como un tejado de un edificio pequeño. *John puede hablar con las personas (al presionar O''' en PS3 / '''B en 360) y de acuerdo con su carácter, hará comentarios amigables si es bueno, o insultará y ofenderá a la persona si es malo. Al hablar con alguien en México, John solo dice "Hola" ya que sólo sabe hablar lo básico de español. *John es visto fumando cigarros durante algunas escenas de vídeo, después de algunas misiones y mientras ve una película en el cine. *No se sabe la razón por la que John, que vive en Beecher's Hope, llega a Blackwater en el barco de vapor. ''Undead Nightmare *En el artwork, está apuntando con el trabuco con una sola mano, mientras que en el juego, lo sujeta con las dos. *Su versión zombie camina y corre de lado, pero cuando saca un arma su postura vuelve a la normalidad. Además, camina y corre normalmente durante el modo multijugador. * Según su aflicción, otros zombis ignorarán a su versión zombie hasta que los provoque (caminando demasiado cerca, disparándoles, teniendo una antorcha cerca de ellos, etc.) * Si miras su cabeza mientras usa el traje de vaquero zombie, verás lo que parece ser un agujero de bala en su cabeza sobre su ojo derecho. Sin embargo, si cambias al traje de cazador zombie donde no tiene casco, no habrá heridas de bala. * Cuando se cae de algún lugar, tiene una animación única que le da una apariencia más temblorosa. * Su postura como no-muerto es la misma que cuando fue asesinado a tiros en "El último enemigo que debe ser destruido". * El pie izquierdo aparece torcido, indicando que su tobillo está roto. Red Dead Redemption 2 *Cuando es jugable, John es capaz de nadar durante unos segundos a pesar de no saber cómo hacerlo. Sin embargo, John es un pobre nadador en comparación con Arthur y se ahogará poco después de entrar al agua. *John nunca aprendió a nadar. Esto se confirma por el hecho de que al entrar en el agua en ''Read Dead Redemption da como resultado la muerte, y en Red Dead Redemption 2 Arthur Morgan puede decir al saludar a John en el campamento de Clemens Point "Debe ponerte nervioso, el estar cerca de toda esta agua". *Cuando es jugable, John puede activar la Vista de águila, al igual que Arthur Morgan. *El efecto de sonido de Dead Eye de John Marston es diferente del efecto de sonido de Arthur. *Los ojos de Marston parecen ser azules, mientras que eran marrones en el primer videojuego. Galería ''Red Dead Redemption Archivo:John.jpg|John Marston. Archivo:John Marston muere.png|John siendo ejecutado por los federales. Archivo:Jack Marston2.png|Jack Marston y Abigail Marston con el cuerpo de John. Archivo:Undead Nightmare3.jpg|John en un caballo zombie en Undead Nightmare. Archivo:Red Dead Redemption.jpg|Artwork en Red Dead Redemption. Archivo:Undead Nightmare.png|Artwork en Undead Nightmare. red-dead-redemption-john-marston.jpg|John Marston Beta. Rdr_john_marston.jpg Tumba_de_John_Marston.png|Su tumba en lo alto de la colina de Beecher's Hope 830pxRdr_Marston_and_Reyes_kill_Allende.png 943ECF628ED3E8EC53FF2CB157212D.jpg rdr_marston3.jpg JohnMarston.jpg John_Marston_by_emicathe.jpg Red-Dead-Redemption.jpg image004.jpg john-marston-with-rifle.jpg John_Marston_Winchester_Repeater.jpg Rdr_spare_rod_spoil_bandit11.jpg Rdr_john_marston01.jpg RSG_RDR_Screenshot_222.jpg john-marston.jpg 1.jpg Rdr_john_marston04.jpg RSG_RDR_Screenshot_143.JPG Rdr_john_marston06.jpg Zxcvbnm,mnbvcxzxcvbnm.jpg Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.jpg 10000000.jpg OIJUHGFD.jpg Images (7).jpg Images (12).jpg Images (11).jpg Images (9).jpg Images (8).jpg Images (13).jpg johhny anime.jpg descarga (1).jpg john_marston_by_amirulhafiz-d58b49g.jpg john_marston_render_by_whitneyx-d4pxvyu.png 3.-red-dead-redemption-2-john-marston-prequel-story.jpg images (5).jpg|John marston John sobre un Tren.jpg JOHN Marston apuntando con una revolver.jpg Red Dead Redemption 2'' Arte John Marston.jpg RDR 2 Trailer 3 John Marston.png| RDR 2 Trailer 3 John Marston Closeup.png| RDR 2 First Look 14.jpg| RDR 2 First Look 4.jpg RDR 2 First Look 22.jpg| Entra, perseguido por un recuerdo 9.jpg Una visita de compromiso 11.jpg Referencias en:John Marston it:John Marston pl:John Marston de:John Marston fr:John Marston ru:Джон Марстон nl:John Marston pt-br:John Marston Categoría:Personajes de Red Dead Redemption Categoría:Protagonistas Categoría:Personajes multijugador Categoría:Personajes de Red Dead Redemption: Undead Nightmare Categoría:Personajes muertos Categoría:Personajes de Red Dead Redemption 2 Categoría:Miembros de la banda de van der Linde